


“It will be fun, trust me.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2019, Horseriding, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin convinces Strike to put his fear of horses aside to help her celebrate her birthday.





	“It will be fun, trust me.”

“How the fuck did I let you talk me into this?” grumbled Strike from the passenger seat of the Land Rover.

In the back, Nick and Ilsa exchanged a knowing look. Robin, driving as usual, just laughed.

“Because I’m your friend, and it’s my birthday. It will be fun, trust me.”

An hour later, halfway round Richmond Park on the back of a stoic bay called Dougal, Strike was trying and failing not to be distracted by the sight of Robin’s arse in skin-tight jodphurs.

Nick, riding alongside, smirked at his friend. 

“See, Oggy…she told you it would be fun.”


End file.
